Never Meant To Fall In Love Tonight
by Guessichangedmyname
Summary: Short one shot. Bechloe fluff. A tired Beca goes to a frat party.


Leather pants, a red and black plaid shirt and a Ramones shirt. Beca, with tired eyes from staying up last night finishing a paper, was headed to a frat party. It was already dark as she wandered across campus under the street lights; she only passed half a dozen people on her way as she basked in the silence. Eventually the silence was cut by the nearing crash of the music. She walked up to the house where one guy was already puking on the lawn and pushed the door, which was already ajar, open. It took her dazed eyes to adjust to the smoky bright lights.

There was a sea of people, some were dancing, others grinding against walls, a huddle smoking pot and a crowd around the drinks table. It was only now she was here she realised how unappealing this party was to her exhausted self. She was here now though so she'd just have to suck it up. She decided to scope out someone she actually knew. A group of Bellas was huddled around a chair where Amy was sat. "Hey Beca you made it!" the Australian shouted rather loudly across the room. Beca loved her but would really struggle to deal with her energy right now. "I bet Beca would do it with me" the blonde wagered the others.

"I'll do what?" Beca wearily enquired.

"A say yes night! You have to say yes to everything, you can't say no to anything" the blonde chirpily explained.

"I don't know Amy, I'm not really 100% tonight I'm a bit tired" the short girl resisted.

"Oh come on Beca, don't let me down now, I can't be the hottest, most talented and most fun Bella" the Aussie insisted. Beca scrunched up her face; she really didn't want to do this but didn't want to let Amy down either.

"Beca you don't have to do it if you don't want, we all said no" the ginger in the group offered up.

"See that's the point of why we need this because you bland bitches are always saying no" Amy exclaimed earing her confused and disappointed looks from Chloe and Aubrey.

"Okay fine, but I am going home early, I have class in the morning" Beca caved in. Everything went fine at first, there was a number of shots, some dancing on a table (which broke when Amy tried) and even some attempts at breakdancing (which Beca was surprisingly good at). By this point a couple of frat boys had become interested in their antics and had started pitching in every now and then.

"Okay, okay so the dirty dancing is all well and good but really it doesn't mean anything unless you end up kissing the person you're dancing with" one of them chimed in after someone has gotten the two to twerk against anyone of their choice. Amy had ended up with bumper but Beca was very uncomfortable around strangers and the only Bella that was tipsy enough to be willing to help her out was Chloe.

"Okay, okay no this is where I'm out" Beca stumbled over her words "Me and Chloe are just too close friends for that" Beca has incredibly strong feelings for Chloe. Amy liked to think of herself as Beca's best friend and Beca did love her company and cared for her a lot but she just didn't have the deep emotional connection she did with Chloe. By thins point Amy already had her tongue down bumpers throat and Chloe was just frozen with an expression on her face where you couldn't tell if she was super up for it or against it. The boys just stared at her "Oh come on Becs it's just a little kiss, you wouldn't want to spoil the game would you?"

"Well firstly that sounds creepy as hell and secondly I'm really not in the mood to do this right now" the brunette furrowed her brow.

"Awh come on don't be like that" the boys chanted after her as she walked off. She considered just going straight home but didn't want to pull anyone away from the party yet or walk home alone so instead she just found an empty room and took a minute for herself. She snuck in and quietly closed the door behind her. The room was empty other than a pulled up blind and a bed frame with a mattress which she perched herself on the edge of. She barely had a chance to talk a deep breath before she heard a tap on the door and a beam of orange light from the hallway crack through the door. It was Chloe. "Hey you okay?" she enquired slowly closing the door behind her and leaning back onto it.

"Yea, fine I just.. I'm tired am didn't really wanna do that, not with those guys standing there drooling" Beca sighed. The redhead started to step towards her slowly.

"It was pretty creepy, they were like dogs following you round all night, they definitely liked you" she said sitting next to Beca and giving her a nudge with a smile. "You're much too good for them though" she winked at the shorter girl. Beca began to crack a smile. Chloe always seemed to know how to cheer her up. She looked into the redheads eyes.

"Thanks Chlo" she whispered before placing her head on the other girls shoulder as the redhead took her hand. They sat there in the dark for a while, with a hint of moonlight fuzzily shining in through the window. Before long the sleepy Beca had drifted off. Chloe, caring as she is, gently lowered her back onto the bed, after all a few people had seemed to already have passed out and wouldn't be going home until morning so two extra guests wouldn't hurt. She lay curled next to the petite girl and brushed some hair out of the sleepy girls face that had fallen on her eyes.

"Thank you" a half slurred murmur emerged from the drunken half asleep girl. "I don't know what I'd do without you Chlo" the girl said, her eyes still closed. By this point Chloe had begun stroking Beca's hair. "guys just suck, they are just there being all hot but like nothing about them makes you wanna go this is… this is the person I want. This is the one I want to go get over priced limited edition coffee with in horrible matching sweaters secretly neither of you want to wear while you pick out decorations for the Christmas tree or I want to be caught by this person when I inevitably fall 15 times after they drag you ice skating you know?" This delirious Beca was a rare occurrence that Chloe always found endearing when it did come around.

"We don't need boys to do those things Beca, we can just do them anyway" the ginger whispered in the hopes that it would translate in Beca's muddled brain. It was at this point Beca's eyes opened and she turned slightly to be face to face with her friend.

"I'd like that" she smiled "I think it would be more fun with you anyway" she again took Chloe's hand as the redhead smiled at her and pushed another hair out of the brunettes eyes which had fallen when she had turned. Beca's thumb caressed the older girl's hand. For a millisecond Beca broke eye contact with her just giving her eyes chance to flicker to the other girl's lips before reconnecting with her eyes which seemed to crush all the air from her chest. This happened twice more in the next ten seconds in which a wave of tension was created. Neither girl moved at all for a moment before finally Beca closed her eyes again and slowly leaned into the other girl who met her half way. As their lips collided for a moment every muscle in Beca's body tensed but quickly released as she realised Chloe really was kissing her back. When their lips eventually broke they just stared at each other for a while longer. Chloe finally broke the silence "I never meant to fall in love tonight".

"I think I already had" replied the DJ.


End file.
